full moon spell
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: this is the full moon ritual from house of night


Remember that this is just a guideline. You can (and should) adapt the ritual to fit your individual style and beliefs.

Supplies you'll need for a basic ritual 1 yellow candle 1 red candle 1 blue candle 1 green candle 1 purple candle A lighter or matches

Additional supplies you might like to use A smudge stick made of dried sage (for purification) Dried sweet grass (for the drawing of spiritual energy) Eucalyptus (for healing and protection)

After the full moon has risen find a private area – outside is nice, but be sure it's some place that's not so dry you'll catch it on fire.

Place the candles in the proper position on the ground, or if you have help you can have people hold the candles. Figure out which direction is north, then place the candles (whether they're being held by friends or not) in their proper positions. The green candle goes in the northern most part of the circle. The yellow candle goes in the east. The red candle is situated in the south. The blue in the west, and the purple goes in the center of the circle.

When the candles are in their proper places the person leading the ritual stands in the center of the circle. The ritual leader should center herself by taking three deep, even breaths. She (or he) should think about the energy of the earth surrounding her, and pretend that she is drawing that energy into her body with the deep breaths. Then, as the leader visualizes a thread of energy and light following her and binding the circle, she moves to the eastern part of the circle and the candle/person who represents the first element, wind. The ritual leader then evokes the element. You may say: "It fills us and breathes life into us. I call wind to this circle." Or you may make up your own invocation. Think of the attributes that go along with the element as you compose your own words. After you have evoked the element, light the candle.

Then move clockwise (or deosil) around the circle to the element fire and the red candle. Evoke the element by saying: "It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle." Or you may make up your own invocation. Light the candle.

Continue clockwise/deosil to the blue candle and the element water. Evoke the element by saying: "It sooths and washes us. I call water to this circle." Or you may make up your own invocation. Light the candle.

Move clockwise/deosil to the northern most position of the circle and the green candle that represents the element earth. Evoke the element by saying: "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle." Or you may make up your own invocation. Light the candle.

Return to the center of the circle and the purple candle that represents the element spirit. The ritual leader usually represents spirit, but if you prefer you may have someone else holding the candle. Evoke the element by saying: "It is our essence. I call spirit to this circle." Or you may make up your own invocation. Light the candle.

Your circle has now been cast. Until you close the circle, stay within it. If people are holding the element candles and/or standing around the circumference of the circle they, too, should remain in their places. Spend a little time quietly in the middle of the circle, experiencing the peace and stillness and the shifts in energy.

Then begin speaking – either to your Goddess, or to the divine being of your choice. The Full Moon Ritual is not about changing your religion. It is about honoring the elements, appreciating the beauty around and within you, and spending time being in touch with your deity or higher power. Remember that the full moon is traditionally thought of as a magical time when the veil between the physical and the spiritual world is at its thinnest. It also symbolizes the completion of things (the full moon completes the moon's cycle). As you speak, concentrate on magic and completion. This is also when you would want to light your smudge stick, or any of the other dried herbs you've chosen. Blow out the herb stick and let the sweet smoke waft about you as you move deosil around the inside of the circle. You might say something like: "The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, and I honor the fact that this world is made up of more things than my eyes can see. May the unseen protect and guide us (or me if you're alone). The full moon is also an excellent time to complete, or end, things. Tonight I ask that _ " (fill in the words of what you would like to complete, or what you would like to have end – example: "I would like to ask that the stress I've been feeling about math class end with the completion of my homework tonight.") You may, of course, use your own words here – or add to these as you wish. Follow your heart. Listen to your spirit. Be guided by light and goodness and the strength of the elements.

When you have finished speaking and are ready to close the circle, visualize it fading away as you blow out each candle in reverse or a counterclockwise direction. So begin with blowing out the spirit candle, then earth, water, fire, and finally air.

You have now completed your Full Moon Ritual! Ground yourself afterwards by sharing a meal with your friends or family. Well done you!

Full Moon Spell

The moon is a fabulous source of limitless magic and beauty, and can easily be used for spell work. Keep in mind that all moon magic should be done with a good heart, and always should be positive in nature.

1. On the night of a full moon fill a glass bowl with water (spring water or rainwater is best, but any kind of fresh water will do).

2. Put the bowl of water outside and position it to where you can see the full moon reflected in its surface.

3. Bend down and bathe both hands in the water.

4. Hold your wet hands up to your temples and breathe deeply, concentrating on the beauty of the moon. Can you smell the freshness of it? Can you feel the silk of it in the water?

5. Bathe both of your hands in the water again, this time cupping the water in your palms. Wash your face in the moon water as you fill your senses with its unique silver light.

6. Then kiss the last of the water from your fingertips while you make a wish that a certain someone you would like to kiss will see you as beautiful, enchanting, and unique as the full moon.

7. To end the spell pour the remaining water on the base of your favorite plant or tree.

It's magic!

From: rituals-spells/


End file.
